Who Am I To Say?
by Hannahleigh Emerald
Summary: Victoire is entering her 5th year in Hogwarts. Due to being the most popular girl in school, and a part of the most popular family in the world, she faces many problems. With a new dark power arising, she must face life along side Teddy, her best friend.


So. This is what I would imagine would happen to Teddy and Vic. If you don't like it, please tell me why. Thanks!

-Hannah

Victoire's POV

It was time. I hadn't seen Teddy in a whole three months. It had seemed like years. That was the longest I had ever spent without him since I could remember. I wasn't excited and I wasn't mad. I was purely anxious.

"Vic, stop daydreaming! Lets go!" My sister, Dominique, yelled upstairs to me. I jumped and flew down the Burrow's old, creaky steps. Dom was impatiently waiting at the bottom, looking perfect, as always. Her strawberry blonde, silk hair cascaded in loose curls down her thin back. She wore a pair of denim shorts and a bright orange t-shirt from the joke shop where the entire family worked in the summer. Our skin was the same color; the sun-kissed glow that came from the endless days in the sun. Neither of us had freckles though. I noted how much more tan both of us were than normal, and how bright it made Dom's bright green eyes look. I wondered if it did the same for my piercing blue ones.

"How do I look?" I asked, looking down at my outfit while smoothing my light-blonde, straight hair that reached down to my tiny waist.

"Great. And I love how you stole my shorts," She laughed, nodding towards her faded, ripped, denim shorts that hung around my hips.

"Hey, you never gave me back tank,"

This was our usual banter. We were so close, in everything that we did. We were the exact same size and height, and did everything together even though she was a year younger than me.

"Girls, let's go!" My mother called. We hurried outside, breathing in deeply as we did, trying to memorize the smell of the burrow. We climbed in one of the two muggle cars that Kingsley had sent for us from the ministry. I turned and watched the Burrow until it dissapeared from sight.

* * *

We were Kings Cross in what seemed like no time, unloading the cars.

"Lemme help you with that," a much-too-familiar voice said, his just-as-familiar hand reaching over and pulling the trunk that I had began to lift out of the car for me.

"Teddy!" I squealed, tossing my arms around him.

"Hey, Vic. I missed you," he said, tightly hugging me back. I stepped away and looked him up and down.

"You've gotten taller!"

"You've got skinnier. I didn't think that was possible. Lose anymore weight and you'll dissapear," He laughed, running a hand through his messy turquoise hair. He looked rather handsome today, dressed in a red-plaid flannel shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. The look suited him.

"Ted!" Dom yelled, realizing he was there. She too hugged him.

"Any boys mess with you this summer?" He asked, his protective side coming out.

"You mean did I mess with any boys? No Teddy, I'm still single."

"Okay. Just checking," He laughed, loading our trunks onto a cart. The three of us went ahead and walked inside in front of our parents, who were fretting with the younger children and their things. We were used to the staring. Being part veela, was bad enough, but having your part-veela sister, and your metamorphagus best friend, two of you being weasley's and the turquiosed-hair boy being the son of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, and then walking in wizard-public was pure insanity.

"Alright, let's go," Teddy said, grabbing my hand and running us through the wall that led us to Platform 9 3/4. Dom followed right behind us.

"Ted, Vic!" A voice called. Teddy jumped and let go of my hand, and our friends Adam and Tace came running up to us with my cousin Roxanne. Tace hugged me and then Ted, while Adam just waved.

"Teddy, your hair seems so bright today!" Tace laughed, her soft caramel curls bouncing. Her skin was tanned and her cheeks shimmering as she grinned. Tace was one of the most popular girls in school. She had one of those smiles that made her entire face light up; pearly white teeth, ski-slope nose, sparkling brown eyes. People didn't just like her for her looks though. She was very outgoing and bold, but knew her limits. Like all of us, she was a prankster, and would do anything for a laugh. Beautiful was the best way to describe her, inside and out.

"Roxie! Where's Freddie?" Dom said, hugging our mocha-skinned cousin.

"He was looking for Mack and Whitleigh. But he's supposed to meet us over by the left wall in about,"Roxie looked at her watch,"eh, ten minutes or so."

"Teddy! Victoire! Dominique!," I heard my mom call.

"Shoot, we gotta go. Save a seat for us!" I turned and said to Rox, Tace, and Adam as I walked towards the crowd of ginger's and a few people with other colored hair that I called my family. I looked at Teddy, who was looking at me, and grinned. This was going to be a good year.

* * *

So! What do you think? I will take any and all suggestions!

Thanks!

-Hannah Leigh

"


End file.
